The shell of the present detachable grill is a box made of metal. A metal reflecting plate is disposed in the open end plane of the shell. A window is set up in the center of the reflecting plate, and heat conduction metal plate is disposed in the window; the heat conduction metal plate, the reflecting plate and the shell form a enclosed space, and in the space a electric heat tube is fixed to the heat conduction metal plate. The detachable grilling pan is disposed on the outside of the heat conduction plate. When the grilling pan needs to be washed, the grilling pan can be removed from the heat conduction plate, and the top surface (grilling surface) of grilling pan could be washed directly. For convenience, two outward-extension handles are respectively disposed on the two sides of the grilling pan, and user could carry the grilling pan by holding the two handles. If the grilling pan could not be fixed to the heat conduction plate after it is washed, although the grilling pan is placed on the heat conduction plate, the grilling pan would shake. Therefore, a hook against which a spring presses is horizontally disposed on each handle, and the hook hooks the edge of the shell in order to fix the grilling pan to the heat conduction plate. In this way, when the grilling pan needs to be removed from the heat conduction plate, user should press the connection part of the hook in order to compress the spring, so that the hook move and exit from the shell. When the grilling pan needs to be fixed to the heat conduction plate of the shell, the connection part is released and the hook hooks the shell again under the restoring force of the spring. The above said structure solves the problems of taking the grilling pan from the heat conduction plate and fixing the grilling pan to the heat conduction plate, but it also has the following disadvantages: horizontal directive mechanism and limit mechanism need to be disposed on the handle; the components of the structure are too many and the cost is high. Besides, the handles could only place the grilling pan on the top of the shell in the grill, but it could not make the grilling pan contact the only heat source on the shell—the heat conduction plate very well. So the heat loss is big when the grill is working.